Return to Amestris
by Gbaby808
Summary: My continuation of the FMA movie. It's really shrt, but I like it.


Return to Amestris

MUNICH GERMANY, 1925.

Two boys were walking down the street, looking at the late afternoon sky. (I know. Cheesy…)

"Man, Al. It's getting kinda late. Maybe we should just go home." said Edward, who is now 20 years old (and still a few inches shorter than Alphonse, who is now 19. HA HA!)

"Aw, brother. Can't we just take a little walk? We were at the library ALL DAY. My legs were getting stiff in there." said Al.

"Fine. I can't say no to you. I hate it when you use your puppy dog eyes." grumbled Ed. The two brothers walked quietly, passing a bakery. After the bakery was an alley. The two of them were just passing the alley, when there was a soft _meow_. Al brightened and suddenly turned into the alley.

"Al. Not again! All these years, and your still obsessed with cats." said Ed. Al bent down and picked up the small kitten, which purred in his arms. "Geez. Every cat you pick up automatically loves you. Your like the cat whisperer or something."

"I guess I'm just good with cats!" said Al. Then suddenly, something seemed to catch his attention. He walked deeper into the alley. In the corner of the alley was a suit of armor.

"Al. What are you…" Ed stopped when he saw the armor.

"Brother. It's my armor." said Al, in awe. "It even has teacher's insignia on the left shoulder. Can I put it on?!"

"Al! You don't know how weird that sounded."

"Please brother? Just for old time's sake?" said Al, giving his saddest puppy dog face.

"Ugh… I… Fine." muttered Ed. Al smiled, then put the cat down. He went up to the armor, and picked up the helmet. He jumped in an put on the helmet. He then stood up, with a dull _clank_.

"How do I look brother?!"

"Like when we were back home." said Ed sadly.

"I'm sorry brother."

"Don't apologize Al. Just feeling nostalgic I guess!" said Ed. (He sounds like he's 85 or something…) Then he put his hand on his brother's armored forearm. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. The brothers closed their eyes and clung to each other, not knowing what will happen next. When the brothers opened their eyes, they were sitting on a sidewalk. They squinted as the looked up into the bright noontime sun. They both stood up and looked around. Al removed his helmet and got out of the armor. The two of them smiled as they saw the familiar buildings and sites around them. They were home. They were in Central City. In Amestris.

"Were home! Were back home!" exclaimed the brothers as they hugged excitedly. A blond woman in the café across from where the boys were looked up from her newspaper. When she saw the two of them, she ran out of the café and ran toward them.

"Edward? Alphonse? Is it really you?" asked the woman.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" exclaimed the boys happily as the three of them joined into a group hug. (Ha ha! Bet you were expecting Winry, huh?!)

"It's so good to see you boys! How have you been?"

"Good." said Al.

"Everyone back at HQ will be so happy to se you two again." said Riza.

"HQ. So how is everyone?" asked Ed.

"Well, lets go and you can find out for yourself."

"General sir. I'm back from my break. I also have visitors for you." said Riza.

"Really? Please. Let them in." replied Roy. (Roy is supposed to be kinda angsty.)

"Yes sir." Riza opened the door. Ed & Al entered the room quietly. Roy's expression softened into a smile.

"Edward. Alphonse. I knew you two would find a way back. It's nice to see you two again." Roy stood up from his desk and walked up to Ed & Al. He put a hand on both boy's shoulder. "Ha. I see that Al is still the taller one of you two."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SHORTER THAN A LAWN GNOME?!?!" screamed Ed.

"That's not what he said." said Al & Riza.

"Just like old times, eh Fullmetal?" asked Roy.

"Yeah. So, has anything changed here?" asked Ed.

"Well… Havoc is trying to quit smoking, Armstrong looks like the blond Santa Claus, Brosh & Ross are dating, gasoline prices are rising, and uh…. Oh yeah, Lieutenant Hawkeye and I are married." (Don't complain! It was going to happen sooner or later! But you'll love Ed's reaction. I do at least…)

"M-m-married? A-as in husband and wife married? T-that kind of married?" stammered Ed. He was in shock. Al just smiled.

"I'm very happy for both of you! Congrats!" Al was taking this WAY better than Ed was.

"Yeah. But it's not like I get special treatment or anything. She still yells and shoots at me when I don't do my work." said Roy. "Now I know how Black Hayate felt when she was housebreaking him." Ed & Al laughed. Even though its hard to believe, Ed actually kinda missed Roy.

"So, sir. Are you still morally bankrupt general with a God complex?" asked Ed smugly.

"Well, I am now discovering my morals, I am still a general, and yes, I still have a mild God complex. But hey, it's hard not to when your me." joked Roy, with a grin.

"Yup. He's still got a God complex." said Ed to himself. Suddenly, the doors opened.

"Hey chief! We're back from lu… Edward! Alphonse! You guys found a way back! Nice to you two!" Havoc grinned and put his arms around the boys' shoulders.

"It's nice to see you too second lieutenant Havoc." said Ed with a smile.

"Let me guess Ed. You flipped when they told you that they got hitched." asked Havoc. Ed nodded. "Don't worry kiddo. All of us were expecting it, but when Roy proposed we were all like "_WTF!_" I was in shock. I went nuts."

"I passed out from shock." said Furey.

"I laughed hysterically from my surprise." added Breda.

"And I just stared at them blankly for like, twenty minutes." said Falman.

"I'm sure Hughes would have been really happy for the both of you two." said Ed.

"You kidding? Every time he called me, it was usually for two things. One, to talk about Elysia and two, to tell me to get a wife. Happy is a _major_ understatement." said Roy, smiling.

"I wonder how Winry is doing." sighed Ed.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" asked a voice from the doorway. Ed turned around.

"Winry!" Ed ran up and hugged her tightly. (Sappy. I know!) "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you two, Edward." replied Winry, as she hugged him tighter.

"Awww… Young love." sighed Riza quietly.

"Well! Let's leave you two young lovebirds for a moment!" said Roy, as everyone else left the room. Roy closed the door behind him, then opened it suddenly again, poking hid head through. "And don't get _to_ comfortable!" Then he quickly shut the door.

"General!" snapped Ed, while Winry merely blushed.

"So. How are things in Resembol?" asked Ed.

"Good. Granny is still worried about you." replied Winry.

"Really? So is she well?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here anyway? Not that it's a bad thing."

"I was just visiting Mr. Hughes' grave, and I thought that I should stop by here, so I did."

"Do you still hate Mustang for killing your parents?"

"No." laughed Winry. "Not really. I understand the circumstances he was under at the time. Things are better between us."

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to hate him. Especially since that's _my_ job." Winry just laughed.

"I'm really happy to see that your back home. Everyone missed you two. I missed you, Rose missed you, Mr. Armstrong, Granny, Den, Ms. Riza, and even Mr. Roy missed you."

"Really? Mustang _missed_ me? Guess he's not _that_ morally bankrupt."

"Can you hear anything?" whispered Havoc.

"Nothing interesting. Yet." replied Breda, who was trying to listen through the door.

"You two are so nosey." said Riza.

"It's not like they're saying anything interesting." said Roy.

"You never know!" replied Havoc.

"Oh no! They're going to open the door!" said Breda, as he quickly stood up and stepped back. The door opened and Winry and Ed were smiling. Havoc and Breda smiled sheepishly.

"You two were eavesdropping weren't you?!" said Ed, glaring at the two guilty men. "I'm going to kill you!" Ed chased the two men around the building.

"I guess some things will never change." sighed Riza.

"Hmm. Medical bills. 500 sens. Property damage. 2500 sens. Get well soon gifts. 12 sens. Seeing the three of them act like total retards. Priceless." joked Roy. (Ha ha! Master Card commercial! With FMA money!)

That night, everyone was at a restaurant, celebrating Al's and Ed's return. (Sounds Star Wars-y..)

"PARTY!!!" cheered everyone.

"Hey, Havoc! I challenge you to a karaoke showdown!" said Breda.

"Your on loser!" replied Havoc.

"Oh god. Our ears are going to be bleeding pretty soon." said Roy.

"Oh, c'mon! They aren't _that_ bad." said Riza.

"Last year at the Christmas party, those two started singing and everyone thought that someone was torturing animals." replied Roy.

"Okay, so I guess they are that bad." Everyone laughed. It was like a big happy family reunion. (With really bad singing…)

THE END

Afterword

I wrote this fan fiction because I was kind of sad at the fact that Ed and Al were not in their universe at the end of the movie. So I decided that I should do something about it. Make my own sequel! Anyways, I thought that finding Al's old armor would be an interesting way to transport them back home. The idea was inspired by a cross of two things. Al, when he becomes the Philosopher's Stone and the boot portkey from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire used to transport the characters to the Triwizard Tournament. I don't really have an explanation on why Roy and Riza are married. I guess it was something for Roy to talk to Ed about. Plus I just couldn't resist! Roy & Riza rule!! Roy is a teeny tiny bit more serious in this. He didn't purposely say anything to make Ed mad. And by the way, for those of you who don't know what a God complex is, which is probably everyone, is when someone doesn't believe they're God, but acts so arrogant and conceited that they might as well believe it. Sounds like Roy! Hey, don't worry, _I _didn't know what it meant until I looked it up on the internet! Thank you and I hope you liked reading my story! And for anyone who might try to sue me, here is my disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all characters are property of Hiromu Arakawa, Viz Media and Square-Enix. Harry Potter and all relations are property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. So there you go! I am just a serious FMA otaku. Ha! Can't sue me now!


End file.
